


Understand That I Love You

by JaeJaeBees



Series: Thomas needs to get a grip [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, this is just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeJaeBees/pseuds/JaeJaeBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a week since Thomas and Newt had confessed their feelings, but Thomas is still concerned. Still insecure. But when Newt realizes that's why Thomas has been acting so weird lately, he decides to do something to get Thomas to understand just how much his Tommy really means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understand That I Love You

Thomas hadn't thought he could be so happy, and yet so terrified. He hadn't known that he would be so elated to feel the burn in his chest when he saw Newt's smile light up. He hadn't known that he would love the way his hands trembled each time he took Newt's hand into his own. He hadn't known that the nights he'd spent awake, pain in his heart wishing Newt was there would be spent awake, with a different kind of pain in his heart...missing Newt and wishing tomorrow would come faster to see him again. Worst of all, he hadn't known that he could be so afraid of losing someone.

Thomas sighed, leaning his head against the glass of the car window. His head swam from the alcohol he'd been drinking. 

“I can't believe you actually went to that bloody party, Tommy.” Newt chastised him from the driver's seat.

Thomas leaned down farther in his seat, whimpering. “Sorry...”

Newt licked his lips, glancing at the half drunk brunette. Thomas hadn't meant to get too drunk to drive himself home. He only went because Minho had convinced him to.

“Was only gonna stay for an hour...” Thomas muttered, his voice defeated. Newt was pissed at him.

“Yeah, then why was Minho calling me at three in the bloody morning to come pick your shank ass up, huh?” Newt snapped, stopping the car hard enough that Thomas almost flew into the dahsboard.

Thomas whimpered, getting out behind Newt. He took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air, and tried to clear his head enough to walk calmly into his house. When he tried to reach out for Newt's hand, the blonde pulled it away and silently led him up to the apartment.

“I'm sorry, Newt.” Thomas whimpered once more as Newt unlocked the door and almost shoved him inside.

Thomas sat down on the couch, hands clasped together, looking much like a wounded puppy. Newt fussed around, his silence putting Thomas on edge. He watched the beautiful British boy walking into the small kitchen. Newt pulled out a cup, filled it with water, and grabbed a bottle of Asprin Thomas kept on the kitchen counter.

When he returned, he handed the things over to Thomas. He hesitated, but quickly took it and opened the bottle. Thomas glanced at Newt, who'd dropped onto the couch next to him, while he turned his head back and swallowed the pill.

“Tommy, you're an idiot, you know that, right?” Newt frowned over at Thomas.

“I'm sorry...”

Newt sat silent for a while, and Thomas didn't dare to look up at him. Not until Newt spoke.

He gave a sigh, “Tommy...I'm not angry. I'm just...I'm worried, well concerned, well, are you alright?”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine. Newt.. I'm not even that drunk. Minho just wanted to make sure that I got home safe.”

Newt nodded, reaching out to take Thomas's hand. The touch of skin on his put the twisting in his stomach at ease.

“You sure?”

Thomas nodded, licking his lips, and tightening his grip on Newt's hand. It was probably the alcohol, or at least he'd blame it on that, but he leaned forward suddenly and pressed his lips to Newt's. The two hadn't kissed since the day they'd confessed to each other. They'd hardly held hands. In fact, not much had changed at all since the two had started dating only a week ago.

Newt gasped, pulling back from the kiss. His face flushed red and his eyes widened in surprise. Thomas grinned at how adorable the other boy looked.

“That's not funny, Tommy.” Newt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I thought you said you weren't that drunk.”

“I'm sorry...” Thomas frowned, pulling back and putting a respectable distance between the two of them. “I won't...do that again...sorry.”

Thomas dropped his eyes to his hands, studying them like they were the most interesting thing in the room. Tears stung at his eyes, but he beat them back. He'd been fighting off fears the entire last week, about him and Newt. He felt like his fears had just been legitimized.

“Okay...” He stood up suddenly, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. “Thanks...thank you...for the ride home...I can..should probably...”

“Are you kicking me out?” Newt asked, standing up as Thomas did.

Thomas refused to make eye contact. “I...don't want you to go.”

Newt seemed to relax just a little bit more. “Tommy, are you sure you're not that drunk?”

Thomas finally looked up at him, shooting him a glare. “I said I'm fine, Newt. Why do you keep asking?”

“Why are you getting mad at me?” Newt shot back, raising his voice. “I'm just trying to make sure you're alright?”

“I'm fucking fine, alright?!” Thomas shouted, and he'd blame it on the alcohol because a tear finally made its way out of his eyes and trailed down his cheek. He wiped it away furiously, turning away from Newt.

“Tommy...” The British boy's voice turned soft. “What's wrong?”

“It's...nothing. I'm fine.” Thomas stated, walking into his bedroom.  _Great,_ he thought,  _We've barely been together a week, and we're already fighting, he's already rejecting my affection, he's....he's already regretting us._

“Bloody hell...” He heard Newt grumble from behind him. He didn't bother to look back as he ripped his shirt off. He just needed to get out of those party clothes, reeking of the smell of cigarettes he didn't even smoke and alcohol.

“Tommy, you're being really weird.” Newt followed him into the bedroom. “Holy shit...”

Thomas spun around, turning to look at Newt just before he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. He flushed when he realized that Newt's eyes were raking up and down his body. The look in the boy's eyes sent fire up his spine.

“Wh..what?” Thomas stuttered out, hands dropping lamely to his sides, shirt forgotten.

“Tommy...” Newt took a tentative step forward, licking his lips. He hesitated as he reached up, trying to meet Thomas's eyes.

Thomas's lips tugged up just the smallest bit, meeting Newt's eyes. He couldn't read the emotions there, and he tried his best to quell the doubts in his own mind. Newt's fingers grazed the skin of Thomas's cheek before caressing it completely.

“Tommy, tell me how I feel about you, yeah?” Newt asked.

Thomas's heart skipped a beat, or two. How could he answer that question, he wondered. He thought, well he hoped, he knew how Newt felt, but they'd never really said the words to each other. Thomas realized he'd hesitated for too long when Newt's eyes widened in shock and fear.

“Tommy...you do know it, right?” Newt asked, urgency in his voice. The hand on Thomas's cheek slid to his shoulder, pulling him just a little closer. “I love you, you know it, right? Tell me, please...tell me you know...”

Thomas dropped his eyes away from the other boy, unable to look him in the eyes. “I...are you sure?”

“Tommy.” Newt's voice sounded stern, forcing Thomas to look up only to have a pair of lips come crashing down onto his own.

This kiss was sloppy, all teeth and tongue and hands running over hot skin and emotions. Raw, burning just under the skin, Newt poured his soul into the kiss and Thomas could taste it, could feel it wrapping around him and soaking into his heart, into every ounce of his being. And he did his best to return those emotions back to the blonde in his arms.

When Newt finally pulled away, breathless, it was simply to look into Thomas's eyes and pull his own shirt up over his head. Thomas gaped. Sure, Newt had seen him shirtless plenty of times, but he couldn't seem to recall a single moment when he'd ever seen the boy without a shirt. He even wore tank tops when they went swimming.

“Newt...” Thomas breathed out the name, like a prayer on his lip. He couldn't help himself as he reached out, pressing long fingers gently to the milky skin on Newt's sides.

“T...Tommy.” Newt stuttered out, ears flushing red, “Don't stare...”

“You're fucking gorgeous, and you just took your shirt off in front of me.” Thomas spoke. “And you expect me not to stare?”

Newt pouted. “It's embarrassing.”

Thomas looked up at Newt once more, pulling the boy close enough to press a short, soft kiss to his lips. Their chests bumped together, skin on skin, sending shocks straight to Thomas's groin.

“I've told you before that you're perfect, haven't I?” Thomas asked.

Newt nodded. “I remember...”

Thomas smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Newt grinned, then a kind of nervous shyness passed over his features.

“Newt?” Thomas tilted his head, curiously. “What's up?”

“Tommy...” Newt started. “I sort of...get the feeling that you don't realize exactly how much I really, really do love you. So I...I want to do something...something to show you how much you mean to me...”

Thomas stared at him curiously, the full understanding of Newt's words not quite getting hold of him until he felt the soft touch of Newt's gentle fingers pressing against the growing bulge in his jeans. His eyes went wide as he watched Newt slide onto his knees.

“N..Newt...” Thomas fought to speak through the shock, and the soft moan Newt's brought out when he nuzzled his nose against Thomas's crotch. “Y..you don't have to do this...”

“I want to.” Newt whispered, voice husky.

On his knees, in front of Thomas, Newt fumbled with the boy's zipper until it finally popped open. In one movement, Thomas's pants and underwear pooled around his knees, leaving him standing in front of the blonde, his erection just inches from Newt's soft, pink lips.

Thomas watched, unable to look away. Newt seemed so caught up in what he was doing, in the soft touches he ran over the length, in the reverent way he pressed his lips to the head of Thomas's erection and made the boy moan.

His eyes screwed tight as soon as the warm wetness enveloped him. His knees trembled just the littlest bit, but he forced himself to stay standing as Newt worked with his mouth, doing things that Thomas didn't know Newt could even do with his tongue.

His fingers carded through the Blonde's hair, his grip tightening just the slightest bit as he could feel a coil winding itself up inside of him. He whimpered, moaned, breathing heavy.

“N..Newt...” He moaned the other boy's name. “S..so close...”

Newt looked up at him, catching his eyes as he forced Thomas deeper into his mouth. There was a teasing in his eyes, a dare. Thomas's cock twitched at the realization. Newt wasn't going to stop until Thomas had spilled everything into the boy's mouth. And he did, cumming with a loud moan and a string of expletives.

Newt took everything he gave, gagging only the smallest bit before swallowing everything. He licked his lips, wiping the corner of his mouth before standing up. Thomas fell back onto the bed, sitting and staring up at Newt with a dazed smile on his face.

“Shit, Newt.” Thomas breathed, reaching out and pulling the boy to him. “Where the hell did you learn that.” He paused for a moment and then shook his head, pressing his forehead against Newt's chest. “Nevermind, don't answer that.”

Newt laughed, fingers running through Thomas's hair. “I love you, Tommy.”

Thomas decided to reply by pressing a kiss to Newt's chest, wherever he could reach. He felt the boy's breath hitch and smiled. Thomas looked up at him.

“Now, it's my turn.” Thomas grinned, pulling Newt down onto the bed. He smiled at Newt, reassuringly, and followed the same actions Newt had.

He gently pressed his palm against the bulge in Newt's pants until the boy writhed and wriggled beneath him. Only then, did he take great effort in peeling the jeans off the boy and tossing them to the side.

Thomas glanced up at Newt, the boy redfaced and gasping for breath. He hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life, and it all belonged to him. His chest swelled and a grin covered his face as his fingers wrapped around Newt.

The boy moaned beneath him. Thomas was addicted to the sound. He brought his lips down, kissing Newt fully on the mouth, eating each moan the boy produced as Thomas's hand worked on him. His lips traveled lower, kissing every part of Newt that he could reach. Teeth grazed skin, Thomas bit down gently on his collarbone, just above the little freckle that he thought was so cute. He nibbled the skin, sucking and leaving a mark.

When he was done, he pulled away and smiled, pleased with his work, and then went right on worshiping the body beneath him. Newt's moans, his whimpers, the soft words of encouragement falling from his lips were music to Thomas's ears. Ringing loud, enveloping him, better than any fantasy he could have ever imagined.

Then Newt was in his mouth, and he tasted salty and a little bit sweet, and just so completely  _Newt_ . Thomas honestly hadn't given so many blowjobs, so he had no clue if he was really doing this right, but Newt seemed to be enjoying it and that was all that mattered to Thomas, until a strong tugging at his hair pulled him up off Newt and he looked up at the boy, afraid he'd done something wrong. 

His eyes met Newt's, filled with lust and love and want and need. “Tommy, please...” Newt whimpered. “I...I want...” He looked away, embarrassed.

Thomas pulled himself back up to press a kiss against Newt's temple. “What do you want, Newt?” He asked softly. “I'll give you anything.”

“You...” Newt muttered, hiding his face. “I want you...I want us...”

Thomas blinked, confused.

Newt peeked out from behind his hands and then pulled Thomas back in for another kiss, trailing his lips to Thomas's ear. “Make love to me.”

Thomas gasped, surprised to hear those words, but very willing to obey Newt's every command. “O..Okay..I need to...” Thomas pulled away and looked around quickly.

Newt watched, chewing his lower lip as Thomas rummaged around in his nightstand drawer before coming back to the bed with a small bottle. Newt blushed hard when he realized what it was.

Thomas came back down to press his lips to Newt's once more. He settled himself between Newt's legs, still in utter shock that this was happening. Thomas coated two of his fingers and pressed one against Newt's hole.

The blonde hissed, tensing up. “Cold...”

“Sorry...” Thomas muttered, leaning up to kiss Newt's lips. “Relax, alright?”

Thomas waited until Newt told him he was ready before sliding one finger into the boy. Both of them gasped. Newt's face screwed up at the sudden sting of the intrusion. Thomas, at the sudden tightness and warmth that enveloped him.

“It's alright.” Thomas whispered against Newt's skin, pressing kisses everywhere he could to try to relax the boy beneath him. “It's alright, I've got you.”

Newt waited a moment until he relaxed again. “M..move, Tommy...”

Thomas nodded, his finger sliding slowly in and out of the boy beneath him. Newt whimpered, slowly getting used to the feeling until the whimpers faded into moans. Thomas slipped another finger into the boy beneath him, giving him time to adjust to the second intrusion.

Thomas watched as Newt writhed beneath him with every movement, his name falling from the boy's lips sounding more like a prayer than Thomas could have ever thought possible. It filled him with emotion, a warmth that he wished would never go away. But he had something much more important to do right now than stare adoringly at the boy beneath him.

“T..tommy...” Newt moaned out the name, fingers buried into the sheets beneath him. His blonde locks clung to the sweat beading on his forehead. Thomas's throat went dry at the sight of Newt looking up at him under those thick, lust hooded eyes. “Please, I..I need...”

“Need what, Newt?” Thomas asked, though he already knew. He just wanted to hear it, needed to hear Newt's adorable, innocent voice, asking him to do this.

Newt whimpered. “Tommy...don't make this embarrassing for me.” He tried to send the other boy a glare, but Thomas would have guessed it'd be hard when Newt had two fingers moving inside of him.

Thomas just laughed softly, arching his fingers up inside the boy, looking for something specific even as he trailed kisses across Newt's chest. “I'm sorry, I don't want to embarrass you. I just....want to hear you say it.” Thomas pressed a kiss to the soft skin once more and looked longingly up at Newt.

The blonde blushed, dropping his head back down onto the pillow. “Tommy...please...I need you..I need you inside of me.”

Thomas hadn't expected Newt to actually say it, or at least not like that, all full of need and want and a soft whimper punctuating his words. Thomas would five him what he wanted, as he always would.

He pulled his fingers out, Newt whimpering at the loss. Quickly, he leaned down and pressed their lips together once more as his hand reached out for the bottle of lube once more. He quickly coated his length in the substance, shifting into position.

Newt looked up at him, his lips trembling, and the nervousness behind his eyes wasn't lost on Thomas.

“Newt..” He spoke softly, running his clean hand through Newt's hair. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop...”

Newt shook his head. “I want to, Tommy. Please, I need you...please...” He looked up at Thomas with wide, fearful eyes.

Thomas pressed kisses along his jawline and to his lips, calming him. “Okay, Newt. Just...tell me if you need me to stop, and I will.”

Newt muttered a few more things, none that really made any sense, half finished words, whimpers, a few curses strung in. Thomas kissed him hard, passionately, shutting him up and muffling the loud whine Newt let out as Thomas pressed himself at the boy's entrance, pushing past that first ring of muscle.

Thomas stilled, his entire body wired and ready to go and trembling with the difficultly of sitting still and waiting for Newt to get used to the newt size, because yeah, Thomas was a pretty good bit larger than his own two fingers.

Still, he rubbed soothing circles over Newt's skin, pressing kisses into every inch of body that he could reach, listening to Newt's unsteady breathing until it calmed just a little.

“You ok?” He whispered.

“Just...move, Tommy.” Newt whimpered.

Thomas obeyed, pushing himself in inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed in the impossible warmth of Newt's body. He couldn't believe this was happening, knew that he was going to wake up and that this would all be a dream. He never dreamed Newt would really care, much less allow Thomas inside of him.

But there he was, with Newt's legs wrapping around his waist to pull him in closer. The blonde laid on the bed, breathing heavy, looking up at Thomas like he was a god, and Thomas wasn't entirely sure he could handle the way Newt looked at him so he leaned down and captured the boy's lips again as he started to thrust.

Slow, careful, tentative motions at first, reacting to every single little moan and whimper that Newt let escape. Until the whimpers turned into moans and Newt had his arms wrapped tight around Thomas's shoulders, begging into his ear for more.

Those words would be Thomas's undoing, and he obeyed. Pulling away just enough, he hooked one of Newt's long legs over his arm for a better angle and continued to thrust in, faster, deeper. His mind fogged in pleasure and sensations. The heat, the warmth, the scent of Newt's sex slicked body mixing with his own, the sound of the boy's voice moaning for more sent shivers through Thomas.

Those shivers went right between his legs, and the coil in his stomach tied itself so tightly that Thomas knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached between them, fingers wrapping around Newt's throbbing, forgotten erection. He tugged and thrust, the motions only slightly out of time with each other as Thomas coaxed Newt to his climax.

Thomas lasted no longer than Newt. The sight of Newt's back arched off the bed, pressing back into him, chest heaving up and down with shallow breaths and muscles writhing beneath his skin as his stomach tightened and his face twisted with pleasure, the hot, white substance shooting out of Newt as he all but screamed out Thomas's name.

Thomas gave a few more quick thrusts before he spilled himself, holding tightly onto Newt as he released everything inside of him. His hips twitched as he rode his climax all the way through the high, pulling Newt into his arms and kissing every inch of his face that he could reach.

After a moment, he slid out of Newt. The boy whimpered and Thomas pressed his lips to the boy's shoulder.

“You okay?” He whispered, voice gruff and strained.

Newt nodded. “Y..yeah...Great...that was...wow..” Thomas giggled at Newt's dazed smile, but the next words dropped the smile from his face. “If I'd have known sex was that good, I'd have done it a long time ago.”

Thomas rolled over, blinking down at Newt. “You...Newt?”

The British boy looked up at Thomas with a small smile, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Don't make a big deal out of it, Tommy...”

“You were a virgin.” Thomas stated it more than asked.

Newt shrugged. “Not anymore.”

“Holy shit.” Thomas dropped back down on the bed, staring at the boy like he'd grown another head. His mind tried to wrap itself around the new information, but he just couldn't quite seem to make it make sense. He'd taken Newt's virginity.

Newt giggled, shifting onto his side to look at Thomas. Thomas immediately felt guilty at the pain that showed in Newt's face. If he'd known, he wouldn't have been so rough.

“I wanted you to be the one....” Newt muttered softly, reaching up to press warm, trembling fingers to Thomas's kiss swollen lips. “Do you understand now? How much I really do love you?”

Thomas stared back, eyes wide, face expressionless until the words finally sunk in. He grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around Newt and pulling the boy in gently to snuggle with him. Newt really, really did love him. He knew that now, and he would never ever forget it.

“I love you too.” Thomas whispered, pressing their lips together gently.

Both boys fell asleep that morning, even as the sun was just starting to lighten the darkness outside the window. The fell asleep covered in each other, arms wrapped tightly around each other, whispering their love into one another's sleepy kisses.

 


End file.
